Government Hierarchy Charter of Alterac
Summary: Upon the insistence of Lord-Commander Reynalden Weisserose, a government charter was proposed to be voted on---Article by Article---in order to create a permanent system of governance in absence of a Sovereign. The head offices are Lord-Commander, Lord-Chancellor, Lord-Spiritual, Lord-Magister and Lord-Chamberlain; the departments such offices head are the Alterac Military, the Alterac House of Lords, the Ministry of Interreligious Equality and Cultural Preservation, the National University Board, as well as the Embassy of whichever group or nation assigned---respectively. The Charter prides itself on having countermeasures in the event of corruption or abuse of office, yet coinciding with the eventual restoration of the Sovereign's Throne and in service to the Monarch-to-be (despite not having one as of yet). Preamble: (( W.I.P. )) Article I---War and Peace: The Lord-Chancellor may propose the act of declaring War, which demands a majority vote of 3/4's within the House of Lords. Upon acceptance of a war declaration, the House of Lords shall determine a term---reinstating, should the war out-last the term---and always with the possibility of latter-day amendments. In times of War, the Lord-Commander or Sovereign may be granted additional powers---the specifics of which, shall be voted upon in the House of Lords---for a term set by the Lord-Chancellor. During this term and all reinstatements of the war-powers, the Lord-Spiritual shall ensure that the Military operates ethically and with warranted actions. Upon finding misuse of war-powers, needless cost of life or contradiction of religious and/or cultural premises, the Lord-Commander or Sovereign may be stripped of their war-powers and suspended by a 2/3's margin in the House of Lords---to be tried at a later date. The Sovereign and all offices but the Lord-Chamberlain may request the Lord-Chancellor to propose an act or policy change to the House of Lords---which requires a 2/3's margin to be made law. An amendment demands a 3/4's margin, but can be proposed by anyone through petition. The Sovereign may institute trade agreements, which may be made null by 3/4's margin, but the House of Lords remains the power in regards to taxation and where tax money is dispatched. Article II---Office of Lord-Spiritual: The Lord-Spiritual must act in accordance with all aspects of Alteraci Culture, whilst serving the interests of all Faiths of the Citizens equally and without bias. If ever the Lord-Spiritual is found to have bias towards or working in the service of one Faith above all others, the House of Lords may strip their powers and suspend them by a 2/3's margin---to be tried at a later date. The office is also tasked with ensuring that the Lord-Magister teaches nothing contradictory to the religions present in Alterac. Article III---Office of Lord-Chamberlain: The Lord-Chamberlain---as the de facto Emissary of Alterac---shall be directed to a given nation or group with the written interests and talking-points assigned by the House of Lords. If ever the Lord-Chamberlain is found to be conspiring with or in the service of a nation or group other than Alterac, the House of Lords may strip their powers and suspend them by a 2/3's margin---to be tried at a later date. The office cannot be manned by an individual who had previously served an office (such as Lord-Spiritual) or an individual currently serving in another office---so as to ensure no favoritism or bias in conducting diplomatic missions for Alterac. Article IV---Office of Lord-Magister: The Lord-Magister is an office made to ensure the bare basics of education within all Schools and Universities of Alterac. Within every level of education, the following must be taught: Common Language and Common Writing, Alterac History, Introductory Religion Courses for all faiths present in Alterac, learning a Trade Skill, Basic Math and Basic Science---in addition to martial training, so as to fulfill the mandated military service. If the Lord-Magister is found mandating contradictory or false curriculums (such as teaching contradictions to a faith or interpreting history with biases), they shall be stripped of their powers and suspended by 2/3's margin of the House of Lords---to be tried at a later date. Should the student's desired Trade Skill require additional Math or Science, they shall enter such courses at the University level before they enter Field Service in said trade. Article V---National Military: As it was made law previously, all first-born children (regardless of gender) of the populace must serve a term of either five (5) or ten (10) years of military service to Alterac. Specifications were made to better accommodate the situations of the populace and the needs of the country. In order to become an Officer of the Army or to become the legitimate inheritor of a Frontier Estate, the ten-year service is the only option. Citizens wishing to purchase, improve and defend a plot of land would be counted as serving the 10-year---the reward of which, being hereditary right to that plot Within the 5-year term, only two (2) years of combatant service are required; similarly, four (4) years within the 10-year term. The soldier may serve the entirety of their term as combatant and remain within the army for life---receiving a pension accordingly. The Draft applies to graduate citizens of age eighteen (18) and drop-outs of age sixteen (16); similarly, a citizen may join the army at 16, but future Officers must finish their schooling at 18. Article VI---Foreign Policy: 3/4's of the House of Lords must agree in favor of allying with or joining a Worldly Faction. This would overturn the State's current Neutrality, but ensuring that the change in allegiance from Independent Neutrality to alliance with or becoming a member of a Faction is necessary and warranted. In this regard, the term "Worldly Faction" is not limited to Alliance or Horde; rather, it applies to all Nation-States or Sovereign Powers (Argent Crusade, Individual Kingdoms, etc). Allying with the Alliance would not be considered "joining", but would undo Neutrality---becoming a Member implies subjecting Law, Trade and War to the Faction itself. 2/3's of the House must agree in favor of supporting a Faction or Non-Faction against a Non-Faction. Meanwhile, 3/4's of the House must agree in favor of waging war upon a Faction itself. Neutrality is not broken when assisting the Horde and the Argents against the Twilight Cult. In this regard, the term "Faction" applies to a Nation-State or Sovereign Power; likewise, the term "Non-Faction" applies to so-named "Stateless Nations" (such as the various Tribes of Tanaris) or threats to the world (such as the Zandalari). Article VII---Status of the Sovereign: It was overwhelmingly supported that the Sovereign of Alterac---while limited in powers and ability to exercise such powers---was to be a King. Until the day that a King walks amongst the Alteraci, a Lord-Regent shall be appointed to the throne in their place. Given this seat of high prestige and honor, the appointment of either Regent or Monarch would demand unanimous support from all Nobles and State Officials. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Law Category:Alterac Coalition Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Laws of Alterac Category:House of Weisserose